Smoke and Mirrors
by IzzaxXxStonemXxX20
Summary: "This ain't the right time for you to fall in love with me. I'm just being honest. And I know my lies could not make you believe, We're running in circles that's why In my dark times I'll be going back to the street promising everything I do not mean" This isn't Effy's story but her mirror image Caroline's.Why is everything going crazy and why is she so drawn to Cook? Please read


A.N. hey! This is my first attempt at a Skins Fanfiction, a majority of it will follow the story but Caroline is my o.c I don't own any of the other characters. Anyway this is something new and I hope you enjoy

Moving back to Bristol just seemed like a bunch of bullshit, I didn't want to be Effy's twin or the girl who didn't say much. I was tired of living in her shadow and I didn't understand how it happened I was the eldest twin! But there was always something about Effy, a mystery, something inside her that I don't think she even knew was there. I'd been living with an aunt on my mothers side in London for some time and my mother called telling me that her and my father were getting a divorce and she really needed me home. Knowing this I knew I didn't have a choice I would have to uproot my life to accommodate my families needs.

So here I was in a taxi with all my luggage in the trunk, I watched as the familiar houses passed by as we headed down my old neighborhood road. Memories bombarded me and with a last look I turned away from the window and focused on my phone. The background was a picture of me and Effy from the summer before last before everything went wrong.

I knew now nobody would mistake me for Effy, we were still identical but my hair went down my back in dark brown curls and it had dark teal streaks throughout it. I even made sure that now I dressed differently than her, she was wild and didn't care, I was more tame.

The taxi pulled up in front of the house I never wanted to return to, I sighed heavily as I paid the cabby. I grabbed my suitcases and lugged them towards the front door, I didn't even bother knocking I just walked through the front door and dropped my bags at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mum I'm baaack!" I sang in boredom.

My mother walked out from the kitchen and smiled, "oh my dear, dear Caroline" she mused pulling me into a hug.

"Hey mum, how's it going?" I asked awkwardly.

She sighed quietly, " well its been rough on us, I think you're sister is taking it the hardest"

I rolled my eyes unknowing to my mum. "Yeah I'm sure she's feeling real torn up" I muttered.

Mum gave me a look and I sighed.

"So where's dad?" I wondered.

Mum rolled here eyes, "He went out to the pub, he won't be back until later" she scoffed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well I guess I'll just say Hi to him later" I muttered.

Mum just nodded and smiled awkwardly before changing the subject, "You're sister is at her friends house for a pajama party I'll give you the address so you can pop on over and surprise her" my mum said brightly.

I shook my head slightly with a bitter smile, " I doubt she would enjoy that" I muttered.

"Yes she would Care-bear, here's the address now go on and see your sister" my mum demanded.

I scoffed and took the paper from her hands and turned on my heel, walking out the door. I didn't mind walking in heels and the house wasn't that far away from my own. Walking brought back old memories to when Effy and I would roam the streets causing all kinds of chaos. Of course we had been closer then and it was before our brother got in his accident, before Effy closed herself off and I pushed her away, I observed.

It was a ten minute walk before I found the nice house and flipped off the neighbor next door who kept giving me dirty looks as he trimmed his stupid trees.

I walked up to the door and knocked loudly, I heard the loud music and girls giggling from inside the house, I waited a few minutes before knocking again, louder this time. I heard some one running to the door and it instantly flung open revealing A blonde girl with a cute innocent face stretched out in a huge smile, her smile dimmed as she looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Bloody hell you're not Effy! You look exactly like her but you Dress so different and your hair! Whizzer" the girl rambled on.

I gave her a small smile, "I actually came here to surprise Effy, I'm her twin sister Caroline, are you Panda?"

"Yeah I am! Come on in Effy is in the kitchen with me mum and Katie making brownies" Panda said in excitement.

I chuckled at the girl as she skipped through house screaming for Effy, I followed after her, my heels clicking against the hard wood as I entered the kitchen. Effy dropped the whisk she was using and stared at me wide eyed.

I smiled at her arrogantly, "what cat got your tongue Elizabeth? Can't say hi to your dear twin" I teased viciously.

The red headed girl looked between us, "you have a twin too. You never mentioned her. Hello I'm Katie Fitch, I absolutely love your outfit you look hot, Effy never dresses like that. Love the hair too" Katie gushed.

"Well hello I'm pandas mum very nice to meet you..." The middle aged women paused at a loss for my name.

I smiled, "oh I'm Caroline, its nice to meet you. Your home is very lovely" I said politely, turning on the charm.

"Kiss ass" Effy muttered with a teasing smile, I smiled back and stuck my tongue out.

Once the brownies were popped in the oven two more girls showed up one a pretty blonde with short hair and the other the exact replica of Katie. They were different in personality, Emily was shy where as Katie was annoyingly outgoing and pushy.

I followed Effy back into the kitchen and sat on the counter with her as we waited for the brownies to be done.

I swung my legs staring as the glitter on my shoes sparkled in the sunlight coming through the window.

"Mum made you come back didn't she?" Effy asked quietly.

I shrugged, "doesn't matter if she did, I'm here now" I answered shortly.

"You're not happy?" Effy wondered.

" I will be eventually" I smiled gently.

"We've got to stick together Care, its just us against the world" Effy said strangely.

I sighed, "enough of this heavy shit" I responded uncomfortably as the timer for the brownies went off.

Effy hopped off the counter and grabbed the oven mitt, she carefully pulled the treats out of the oven and set them on the counter as Pandas mom walked in with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Are they nice and gooey? I'm certainly hoping so. Heavenly" she moaned looking at the brownies.

She looked at us mischeviously, "you know, I'm wondering if you aren't a little bit naughty girls"

I looked at Effy with a raised eyebrow as she smirked, "oh we are" Effy answered mockingly.

"Well I bet you're naughty enough to try these brownies with me before anybody else" Pandas mom said grabbing out a knife getting ready to cut into the pastry.

"We'll try anything" I mused.

"Okay then, let's dive in" Pandas mom answered cutting into the brownies, she handed us good sized pieces and started munching on hers.

"I love brownies, I love them" pandas mom groaned chewing her brownie.

I chewed on my piece of brownie as Pandas mom took the rest out of the kitchen, Effy looked at me in amusement.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I shoved the last of my brownie in my mouth, "what?" I demanded with my mouth slightly full.

"They are spiked with shit loads of MDMA" Effy whispered with a laugh

I glared at her fiercely, "What the fuck Effy? A little warning would have been nice" I growled.

Effy rolled her eyes, "you're always such a tight ass Caroline" she breathed.

I glared again, "I'm anything but dear sister. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to join your friends upstairs before the real party starts" I countered.

I gave her a playful shove as I walked out of the kitchen, I passed by the dining room to see Pandas mum playing with a bowl of jello, 'man did the drugs hit her fast' I thought amused. I made my way up the stairs to Pandas room to see the girl stripping and putting on these ridiculous pink pajamas that were obviously home made.

I paused and they stopped too and looked back at me, I shook my head with a laugh.

"We have extras" Panda shouted excitedly.

She tossed me a pink shirt and matching shorts, the shirt said 'Cutie Poo' and the shorts said 'Bum' on the back of them.

I shrugged and kicked off my stilettoes before pulling my shirt off leaving me in a black lacy bandeau, showing off my rose and vines tattoo that crawled up my side and spread across my stoma and chest along with thorns and a crazy looking skull.

"Wow your tattoo is amazing" Emily said.

I smiled and nodded at her in thanks, Effy entered the room with more brownies and Pandas high as hell mom

Her mom was tripping and I was starting to feel the effects kicking in, I shoved another brownie in my mouth as the other girls did, I stripped my tight pants off which left me in my lacy black boy styled shorts and showed off more of my tattoo that trailed down my thigh.

I started dancing to the music playing in the room, Effy was shirtless and braless and we were standing in front of the window as we danced, Effy had her back turned but I faced the window and froze as I saw a handsome boy with cropped blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes watching us dance half naked with a lude smile on his face.

He met my eyes and froze as he stared at me in wonder, I swayed my hips seductively and winked at him with a small smile on my face.

He grinned back at me, before his face turned into one of alarm and he fell to the ground with another boy. I laughed loudly and turned back to the girls, I noticed Panda and Effy were gone and Pandas mom was stripping her clothes. I wandered into the hallway still only dressed in my knickers and Bandeau Effy was standing outside of the bathroom trying to get Panda to come out.

Naomi and Emily carried Pandas mom to her room as I slowly danced around Pandas room, not really sure what to do now that Panda and Effy were locked in different bathrooms and the girls were downstairs. I heard more voices coming from down stairs I rolled my eyes and ate another brownie.

I shoved my heels on my feet and danced past Pandas moms room.

Her mom was passed out on the bed snoring loudly, I heard quiet knocking coming from the closet.

"The fucking doors locked itself hasn't it?" I heard a male voice say.

I walked into the room and opened the closet door to see the boy who was peeping through the window earlier, I crossed my arms with a smirk.

"You should've pulled" I chuckled.

"I will now, won't I? So Eff never told me she had a sister let alone a twin" he smiled.

I stepped closer and looked him up and down, "Well my name is Caroline and I assure you I'm a lot more fun and a little less fucked than my dear twin" I mused looking at him through my lashes seductively

"Sooo Caroline is this the cupboard for mindless sex" He asked with a wide grin.

"What's your name?" I retorted.

"Cook. James Cook." He replied proudly.

"Well Cook, you don't give a fuck about anything do you?" I whispered inching my face closer to his.

"Nope" he answered grinning again.

I pressed my lips against his roughly and he pulled me into the closet with him, mashing my body into his. He gripped my ass tightly, and groaned in delight.

I ran my hand down his chest, raking my nails down as hard as I could, Cook hissed and grabbed my hair roughly pulling me into another kiss he broke a way and trailed kisses down my neck and chest, nipping the top of my breast lightly.

I moaned loudly and ground myself against his hard on,

"Oh fuck yeah babe" Cook growled in my ear.

"Come on Cook just fuck me" I grunted lowly.

He pulled my knickers down and I desperately pulled his pants and boxers down, I grasped his cock and started jerking him off I couldn't see what he was packing but I felt him and he was huge, I smiled in excitement as he picked me up from my bottom.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and gasped as he filled me, he moaned too as I started moving up and down on him, he pumped in and out roughly and it didn't take long before I felt my first orgasm building.

"Fuck Cook you feel so good, I'm gunna cum" I gasped, breathing hard as he grunted and thrust up into me.

I felt the back of the closet start to move I didn't think anything of it I couldn't really think clearly with Cook's cock inside of me pumping away.

My first orgasm hit me hard, I gasped loudly as it racked my body, I bit down on his neck and started sucking on the skin. He moaned and thrust into me some more, suddenly the wall was gone and light entered the closet as we fell backwards. Cook landed on the floor with me on top of him.

I looked around the weird room and back at the closet behind us.

"What the fuck" I said incredulous.

Cook also looked around in confusion, "what's going on? Are we? Are we next door?"

I chuckled and got to my feet, " we are next door" I said grabbing my knickers and pulling them up.

I looked at the camera and the bed with hand cuffs attached to the headboard, Cook chuckled and pushed the DVD tray into the DVD player. The t.v popped on and Pandas mom and the douchie neighbor showed up on t.v doing some kind of at home porno.

I let out a laugh and shook my head in disbelief, "ugh Pandas mom is a naughty girl" I mocked referring to what the women had said to Effy and I earlier.

Cook chuckled, "You could say that again"

I grabbed his hand and gestured toward the closet door, "Let's get out of here, I've seen enough of this weird shit" I drawled.

Cook smiled at me and followed me through the closet, I grabbed my shoes from the floor and we walked to Pandas room, Cook stood aside watching me put all my clothes back on.

"Are you leaving or something?" He asked.

I nodded shoving my shoes on my feet, " yeah I am but don't worry I'll see you again. You and I aren't finished " I pointed out.

He looked me up and down again as I brushed my hair out with my fingers. He seemed to study me, not quite sure what he thought of me.

"You know you're nothing like her" he mumbled finally.

I kissed him on the cheek as I walked out of the room, "I'm glad people are finally starting to realize that" I called behind me with a smirk.

Cook laughed loudly, "Until next time Caroline!" He bellowed.

I shook my head in amusement as I walked down the stairs Effy walked thought the door at that moment, a distant look In her eyes.

"What's wrong Eff?" I questioned.

She shook her head and smiled slightly, "its nothing, we should get out of here. This party turned shit real fast" she sighed.

I shrugged with a grin on my face, "I don't know, I had a good time' I stated vaguely.

Effy shrugged, " That's good, can we just go home now" Effy pleaded lightly.

I frowned at her weird behavior but nodded anyway, we walked past the random people partying and out the front door. Effy hooked her arm through mine and leaned against me as we made the short walk back home.

I looked over at her, noting the sad look in her eyes as we walked down the street, I said nothing as we walked, I didn't ask her what was wrong. I knew full and well that Effy would never give me the real answer anyway, it was all a part of her mystery.

Effy and I made it home finally and I noted that my luggage wasn't in front of the walk way anymore as I trudged up the stairs.

I walked towards my room but Effy called after me, I turned to look at her standing in her door way.

"Will you please stay with me tonight Care?" She grimaced

I sighed and gave her a small smile, I didn't say anything I just walked towards her and pulled her into the room. We jumped under the covers and Effy curled up next to me her face pressed against my shoulder as I laid on my back staring at the ceiling above me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I murmured.

"Not yet" Effy replied her voice muffled against my arm.

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

I woke up early after having an awful slumber full of fucked up dreams, they were the same dreams that usually kept me up so it wasn't anything new. I turned my head to see my mum sitting in a chair next to the bed, looking at us with a sad smile.

"Wow. You two really are beautiful" she mused.

"So are you mum" I offered gently.

My mums eyes filled with tears as her smile wobbled. "I wanted to be...one more time" she croaked.

I nodded and gently turned to wake Effy up, we both got dressed and Effy wanted me to go with her to Pandas house so she could talk to her about everything that happened yesterday and see if her friend was okay.

We were almost to Pandas house when the door opened and I heard Cooks laughter as well as Pandas, Effy and I hid behind some concrete and foliage as we watch the two kiss before Cook walked off.

I glared after the boy thinking about the nerve he had, but then again I'd slept with someone I didn't even know so honestly it was a learning experience.

Effy hopped out of hiding and confronted Panda, "Is he any good?" She demanded

I stood up and walked to the couple as I listened to the interaction with a calm exterior.

Pandas eyes widened in alarm and guilt, "I don't know what you mean" she stammered.

Effy glared, "I mean he's a sensational fuck, yeah?" She growled.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Eff. Just 'cause I'm useless, don't mean I'm nothing" Panda defended.

I crossed my arms, guilt spreading through me as I came to a realization. That in the moment Effy managed to confirm.

"We're friends because you don't surf-and-turf my men. You said that" Effy shouted back.

I frowned and opened my mouth to say something but Panda cut In,

"He's not yours, Eff. He'll never belong to anyone"

"Shut up" Effy hissed.

Panda shook her head, "that's why you don't really want him."

Effy stiffened, "Shut up" she repeated quietly.

"He's not the one you want, Eff." Panda pushed.

Effy snapped, " shut up." She yelled.

I grabbed her arm to calm her, I probably felt how Panda looked, I hadn't known obviously but what kind of person was I to just sleep with someone I didn't know. I blamed it on the drugs, that had to be it, I decided in my mind as Panda argued back with Effy.

"I know because I'm your friend. But you don't make enough effort Eff. I'm just there to laugh at. You don't know me. My life. My family. My mum. Why don't you know anything about my mum? I know everything about yours" Panda cried.

Effy calmed down a bit and stared at her friend sadly, "you're right. I don't know anything about your mum"

"I'm sorry okay" Panda trailed off awkwardly.

Effy shrugged, "yeah" she started. She looked over Pandas shoulder and I followed her gaze to see a dark skinned guy running up the street gesturing wildly.

"Oh, Jesus" Effy muttered.

Panda looked at us confused, "what?" She asked.

I shrugged and pointed behind her as Effy answered with, "Careful what you wish for Pandora"

"Why?" Pandora asked turning slowly.

"Panda! Panda! Panda! Panda! look, I'm here! Panda! Its me are you not glad to see me? My mother said I could come back." The boy called as he stopped in front of us with a huge smile on his face only for her.

My eyes widened and I looked at Effy questioningly and she nodded slightly. I was at loss for words, this place was so fucked up.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked Panda

"Don't be a twat, Thomas. Give your girlfriend a hug" Effy pushed

Thomas pulled Panda into a hug and she started sobbing loudly, telling him how much she missed him.

Effy and I slowly walked away from the couple and headed towards home, I chewed my lip as the guilt ate away at me. Before we made it to the house I stopped and Effy turned around to look back at me and paused.

"What's up Care?" She inquired.

"I-I slept with him too" I blurted

Effy frowned, "you slept with.."

"Cook...last night. I didn't know who he was Eff and I was high as hell. I'm really sorry and I promise that I will never do it again. You have my word" I grimaced, thinking about last night and today's events.

Effy stared at me wordlessly for a moment before nodding slowly, "I don't blame you Caroline. Its us against them. Always" Effy muttered before turning and walking away.

I trailed after her looking at the ground thoughtfully as the guilt subsided some, I knew she didn't blame me but I also knew she was upset and hurt. I would make it up to her somehow but first I vowed to stay the hell away from James Cook.


End file.
